


Pleasure before Pasaana

by CuriousBeet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Headcanon, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lemon, Light Angst, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, One Shot, Orgasm, Protective Poe Dameron, Quiet Sex, Secret Relationship, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), clitoral stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousBeet/pseuds/CuriousBeet
Summary: A Poe Dameron/Rey one shot set at the beginning of Rise of Skywalker.  While Rey, Poe, Finn and the rest of the gang are on their way to Pasaana, they have a little time to themselves.  Poe expresses his concern for BB-8 to Rey, which leads to revelations and unexpected pleasure.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Pleasure before Pasaana

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! With an increasing number of people in self-isolation, I decided to make this fanfiction to give people new material to keep themselves busy ;)  
> I ship Poe and Rey, so I figured it was time to write something exploring their potential relationship. This is a one shot that might become a series of one shots set throughout Rise of Skywalker. I am relatively new to writing fanfiction, so any comments or feedback is much appreciated. Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

**Pleasure before Pasaana**

The board of switches and blinking buttons blurred as Rey’s eyes threatened to slide closed. She had been up early to train, which was frustrating as ever, and then Finn and Poe returned with intel leading her on another trek across the galaxy. The idea of ending the oppression of the First Order never failed to excite her, but there came a point when her body just couldn’t keep going, even with the thrum of the Force pushing her into the driver’s seat of the Millennium Falcon.

It wasn’t Chewbacca’s soft whine, but his heavy hand abruptly shaking her shoulder that broke her out of her stupor. “Sorry, Chewie,” she said, leaning forward and rubbing her eyes. “You’re right, I should get some rest. Who knows what we’ll find on Pasaana?” The giant looked down at her with kind eyes as she slid past him, letting him take her place.

As she made her way to the sleeping quarters, Rey spotted Finn slumped over in one of the chairs, a game of galaxy chess flickering on the table. It looked like Chewie was about to win, but something—or rather, someone—was missing: Poe. He loved challenging Chewie to a game of Galaxy Chess and wouldn’t miss it for the world. That’s when the sound of muffled swearing drifted from around the corner.

Rey hurried towards the sound, afraid something was wrong. As she rounded the corner, she saw Poe holding pliers and pulling at a wire that protruded from BB-8’s optical panel. His hands twisted the wire and threaded it through the space between two panels, seamlessly hiding it from sight. His fingers were careful and diligent as they worked. “Is everything ok?”

Poe glared up at Rey and set the pliers on the floor. “No, everything is not ok. BB-8’s optical panel was shaken up when you let him get crushed by a tree.” The pilot gently tapped BB-8 on the top of his head and the droid happily chirped out a thank you before zipping out of sight.

“I think crushed is a strong word,” Rey started, but realized technicalities wouldn't get anywhere as Poe rolled his dark eyes and straightened. “Think about what you did to the Falcon. It was on _fire_. I would say that damage was more severe."

“I knew what I was doing, whereas you weren’t even paying attention to BB.” Poe went on to list off all of the ways Rey had been irresponsible, and her face became hot with anger. Her eyes carefully watched the way his broad shoulders move as he flails his arms around to make a point. If only he knew about her secret connection with Kylo and his unwelcome intrusions. Rey knew that initially Poe would be confused, but he would ultimately understand what—or who—had been causing a rift within her.

His words trailed off, and he shook his head. “I need you to be more responsible. It’s one thing to be irresponsible with the droid. It’s a slippery slope until you’re putting yourself in harms way.”

“I need to put myself in harms way, that’s how all of this will end,” Rey clarified, suddenly aware of how close Poe was as her eyes darted down at his lips. She had never been with anyone before, and the only kisses she had were years ago with boys on Jaku. The distance to his lips seemed so close, so achievable, that she couldn’t help but wonder what they would feel like pressing against her own.

“The Resistance can’t lose you,” Poe trailed off, averting his eyes as he almost dared to say what he really meant. Dreams of his strong arms lifting her and holding her against him left Rey wanting more, more than he could ever imagine giving. A warmth spread low in her belly as she thought about running her fingers through his curly locks.

" _You_ can’t lose me?” Rey asked, not even trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. Poe nodded his head, his gaze returning to hers. “Then show me.” Rey leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips. They were surprisingly soft for someone who didn’t have time to worry about such trivial things. Poe spent his days fighting stormtroopers and narrowly escaping death, which made Rey want him even more. There was surprise in his eyes, but in a flash it gave way to desire as he searched her eyes. Rey barely had time to react as the pilot returned the kiss with fervor. He was like a man who had found water after spending days crossing a desert.

His hands grabbed her waist and pulled her against his body as she deepened their kiss, opening her mouth for his tongue. The taste of sweet fruit and the pressure of her hips against his fought for Poe’s attention. He could feel himself start to harden as he broke the connection and trailed kisses down her throat. Supporting her back with his rough hands, Poe licked as he gently made his way up to her ear. Rey was thankful, for her knees almost buckled as he nipped at her earlobe, grazing his teeth against the soft flesh. A small moan escaped her lips as she gave in to the pleasure.

“I love the way you melt in my arms,” Poe admitted, his breath hot against her skin. Rey could feel his hardness as she attempted to get her bearings. The sheer size made her turn a deeper shade of red as she slipped her hand down the front of his shirt to rub it through the fabric. It was too big to fit in her palm, so she resorted to sliding her hand up and down over his pants, eliciting a small groan from the pilot.

“You’re the one who is melting,” Rey remarked before joining their lips again. It isn’t long before Poe pushed her back, just far enough to loosen the fabric of her top and snake his left hand under to palm her bare breasts. He smiled when his thumbs brushed across her pebbled nipples, their peaks an indicator of how aroused she was. Rey’s head fell back as his lips brushed against her breasts, wishing he would hurry and ravish her already. When Poe flicked his tongue out to taste one of her nipples, Rey bit down on her lip to keep herself from waking Finn.

The pilot didn’t seem concerned as he swiftly removed her belt and held her hips, aware of how only a few thin pieces of fabric separated them now. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Poe took a deep breath as he waited for her answer. Rey reached out and ran her hand along his cheek, stubble prickling her palm. Their brown eyes met and the corner of her mouth lifted.

“Yes,” she sighed, surprised at how warm the request made her feel. No one had ever asked her before. Everything had been implied, with a look or a touch. “Yes, please,” she affirmed, and a smile lit up the pilot’s face. He enveloped her mouth with his, and she ran her fingers through his hair as he licked his way down her neck and down her sternum.

Poe alternated between licks and kisses as he moved her wraps, exposing her abdomen. He took his time trailing a path down to her hips, where he locked eyes with her as he gently undid her pants, pushing them lower until only her plain underclothes remained. Without removing the fabric, he locked eyes with her as he kissed her mound. Rey’s breath hitched in her throat as Poe ran his fingers along the fabric, feeling the outline of where her lips waited underneath. His fingers paused when they hit a small wet patch. “Someone’s ready for me,” Poe commented as his fingers gently massaged her lips through the fabric. Rey closed her eyes and tried to not curse.

“Please, Poe,” she urged, and Poe understood immediately. He didn’t want to waste any time not giving her pleasure. He peeled away the fabric from her core and took a moment to admire her lips before spreading them with his fingers. Rey let out a sharp breath as he leaned in and kissed her clit. A surge of warmth spread upwards through her abdomen as he began licking her there. It was as if he knew exactly what to do. The thought of Poe doing this to other women before almost made Rey jealous. _He's here with you, now, and that's all that matters,_ she reminded herself.

Poe massaged her lips with one hand, reaching up and palming a breast with the other as he began gently sucking on her tiny bud. Rey bit her lip to prevent herself from shouting out, but she ended up letting out soft moans regardless of her efforts. Poe was beginning to enjoy himself, circling her entrance and then slowly prodding his middle finger inside. His finger curled, rubbing against the front of her and eliciting a small cry.

The pleasure built inside her as Poe doubled his efforts, sucking and licking insistent circles around her clit and pinching her nipple. Their gazes met, Rey’s heavy with lust and Poe’s intense with determination. He would show her exactly how much she meant to him, no matter how much effort it took. He paused to take a long lick from the bottom of her entrance to the top of her clit. Her wetness coated his fingers and tongue.

The pilot sunk a second finger into her heat, feeling her tighten around his fingertips. A low groan rumbled deep in his throat as he imagined sinking his cock deep into her and feeling her contract around him. She had not had anyone in a long time, possibly ever, and this made him want to take her as soon as possible. She was so wet, so ready, and he was more than willing.

“Poe.” Rey whispered to him, and he knew she was close. Her abdomen began to tense as he drew her nearer to her end with the consistent patterns he drew on her clit. Rey’s fingers twisted in his curls as she felt the pressure within her core reach its peak. She bit her lip as her climax washed over her, a beautiful, strangled cry escaping her lips. Poe stilled as liquid dripped down his fingers. Without hesitation, he removed his hand and placed his lips over her entrance, lapping up her juices as the aftershocks sent a shudder through her entire body.

Rey was practically jelly after cumming. As she began to sway from the exhaustion and intense emotions that had rushed through her, Poe hurriedly stood and wrapped his arms around her to prevent her from falling. “Alright, you’re ok,” Poe murmured as Rey struggled to find her feet. “Here,” Poe said, putting one of her arms over his shoulder, “I’ve got you.”

Rey mumbled something about being exhausted as Poe led them to the sleeping quarters. Finn was still passed out, his face now pressed against the galaxy chess table. Poe grimaced when he realized he would likely have to wipe drool off of the table before Chewie noticed. They quietly shuffled past. “I’m good enough to walk,” Rey said once they were a safe distance away. Poe loosened his grip, letting her stand on her own but still keeping his arm around her.

“I know. I just like holding you so much,” Poe quipped with a small smile. Rey blushed at his words. She wasn’t sure if there was something deeper in his joke, but for the first time she felt a hint of a flutter in her stomach. She had been alone her whole life, a lonely scavenger who didn't even know where she came from. Rey almost didn't know how to respond to someone openly wanting her to be in their life. She shook off the feelings as they reached the sleeping quarters; there was no time to waste in worrying about trivial things when she was on a mission to save the Resistance.

As Rey slid into a bed, which was more of a glorified bench with a sad pillow, Poe hurried to place the thin blanket over her. “Sleep tight,” he said after making sure she was comfortable. As he walked away, Poe paused in the doorway and turned back, “Oh, and please be more careful with BB-8.” With a wink, the door shut and he was gone.

The exhaustion muddled Rey’s thoughts as she tried to sort through everything. She went through her mission in her head: arrive in Pasaana, search for clues, locate the wayfinder, destroy the First Order once and for all. The steps ran through her head over and over, but once in a while they were interrupted by images of Poe’s face between her thighs, the softness of his hair between her fingers, and the grin of triumph on his face as she came down from her climax. Rey could almost feel Poe’s arms still wrapped around her as she drifted off.


End file.
